Stripping Beauty
by angelsinstead
Summary: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters including Stacy, Roxie, Kim, Cutter, Rick, and Delphina.   For fun only!
1. The Christening

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Stripping Beauty: Chapter One*~

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Llanview, there lived a King and Queen who lacked the one thing on earth they knew would make them blissfully happy. The King was handsome, studly, and had immense wealth. And the Queen was amazingly lovely with big, bouncy bosoms. The King and Queen adored one another, but as happy they were in the paradise of their Kingdom, they longed for a child. They kept trying, making love day and night, but the Queen never did become pregnant.

One night the King came home from a great journey carrying a stripper's costume and told the Queen he'd like her to put it on at once. "What?" she gasped. "You would have me wear THIS?"

"Yes, I have been gone many long days... and if you put on that sexy outfit, it will surely put me in the mood. We'll make love for hours, and I am certain that nine months from this night, we shall have a child," said the King.

"Alright, my darling King. I shall wear it just for you," said the Queen. She put on the stripper's costume and danced around for the sexy King. As she danced before him, gyrating her hips and shaking her bosoms, the King became infused with lust. He lifted her into his muscular arms and carried her off toward the royal bedchamber.

Then as the King had predicted, nine months later, the Queen had been delivered of a child. As soon as the King announced this event, the entire Kingdom went wild with delight. "My Queen has had a daughter. Long live the little Princess!" the King proudly exclaimed from the top of a highest tower.

A name had to be found for the royal babe, and the King and Queen after discussing several name choices had decided to name her Stacy Aurora. It was decided she would be called just Stacy. The royal babe was so beautiful and ever so darling. The next order of business was the Princess's Royal Christening. They invited the Fairies of the land to act as their little one's godparents. Each of the Fairies was to bring their little Stacy a gift which would help her in her later years and help shape her destiny. But good Fairies were scarce in those days and only three could be found. Even so, all of the Fairies had been invited to the Christening.

At the Christening, each of the Fairies was to present their gift to the little Princess. The sleaziest Fairy, by the name of Rick was allowed to go forward first to present his gift to the Princess. "I bestow upon the Princess the gift of lust," spoke Fairy Rick as he leered at the Queen's bosoms lewdly as she breastfeed the Princess. "When she grows up, she's gonna be one Hot Mama and every man and woman in the Kingdom will want to get into her Royal panties."

The Queen looked at her husband in horror, wondering if this Fairy Christening was a good idea after all. Did she really want her daughter to have the gift of lust? It seemed like such a strange gift for Fairy Rick to have bestowed upon her child. Before the Queen could protest, it was time for the next Fairy to come forward.

Fairy Cutter came forward, as he was to bestow his gift upon the Princess after Fairy Rick. The crowd was deathly quiet as they waited for Cutter to speak. "I bestow upon the Princess the gift of a luscious, sexy body; the body of a stripper!" Cutter said to everyone's shock.

The Queen looked over at the King, wondering if that bit of information had left their bedchamber which entailed the fateful night their Royal Princess had been conceived. *What in the world has gotten into these Fairies?* she was thinking as Fairy Cutter fluttered away upon his little transparent wings.

As if there hadn't already been enough surprise, suddenly the door of the Great Hall flew open, and in came the fourth fairy, the one named Roxie who was always drunken. "Did I miss the Christening of the Princess?" she slurred as she came forward toward the King and Queen's Royal thrones.

"You gotta be kidding!" said the Jester as the drunken Fairy looked down at the sleeping Princess in the Queen's loving arms.

"I am the Fairy Roxie. Pray, where are your manners, King, that I have not been invited to this Christening party?" Roxie exclaimed. "Will there be booze?"

It was now the turn of the Fairy Roxie to bestow her gift. She looked down at the sleeping baby Stacy who was resting so sweetly in the Queen's embrace. For some reason, Roxie just didn't like the looks of her.

"This is my gift to you, Princess Stacy Aurora," announced the drunken Fairy. "I promise that on your eighteenth birthday you will lose your virginity while humping a stripper's pole. And on that very day, you shall die!"

With those terrible words, the distraught Queen fainted into the King's arms. It was the jester who rescued the beautiful little Princess before she fell from her mother's arms to be crushed upon the stones of the floor. A trembling seized the whole crowd as the ladies weeped and the knights were called forth to burn the wicked witch now known as Roxie the drunken Fairy. But at that moment, another fairy came forth from where she had been hidden behind a Royal Tapestry. It was the Fairy Delphina, the all-knowing and all-seeing Fairy.

"Take comfort, o' King and Queen, your daughter shall not die thus. It is true, I have not the power to undo what this hateful Fairy has done. The Princess will indeed have her virginity pierced while on a stripper's pole, but instead of dying, she shall only fall into an extremely deep slumber that shall last for many, many years; at the end of which her true love's kiss shall awaken her. Whenever this misfortune happens to your dear, little Stacy Aurora, do not doubt that I, The Fairy Delphina, her godmother shall get news of it and will come at once to help all that I can."

The King thanked Fairy Delphina, but was still quite worried about the little Princess. He gave orders that the Christening must end at once. During all the chaos, Fairy Roxie had disappeared into the crowd and taken her leave of the Royal Palace.

That very night, the King drew up a proclamation that forbade everyone in the Kingdom to use a stripper's pole for stripping or even to have stripper's pole in his or her house. The penalty for breaking the King's law would be death. The King's Men took copies of the proclamation around the kingdom, reading it while trumpets sounded. The people of the Kingdom were upset and puzzled by the King's Law as the women of the Kingdom prided themselves upon their stripping skills. "What of the strip clubs we frequent?" gasped the men. "What will this Kingdom be without stripper's poles?"

The people of the Kingdom had a great affection, however, for their King; and for eighteen years all strippers poles had been banned throughout the land. The little Princess Stacy grew up without ever having seen one. But on the day of the Princess's eighteenth birthday, all of that would change...


	2. True Love's Kiss

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Stripping Beauty: Chapter Two*~

The very day of Princess Stacy's eighteenth birthday, the King and Queen were away from the Palace on a journey, and the bored Princess decided to explore the many chambers of the Grand Palace. The sound of erotic music playing from one of the towers attracted the Princess toward a winding staircase, and there at the top, she discovered a small room. Within the room, Princess Stacy had found a woman in sexy stripper's costume dancing seductively around a stripper's pole. Stacy had never in her eighteen years seen a stripper's pole in any shape or form and had no idea at all what the half-clothed woman was doing as she danced around, shaking her titties and flaunting her pert little ass.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked the Princess in wide-eyed amazement.

"I am stripping, my pretty one," answered the sexy young thing.

"Stripping? What is that?"

"I can't believe you have never seen a stripper before!" exclaimed the dancing young woman.

"Stripping..." she said wisely as she was gyrating around the pole. "...is taking off your clothes and dancing around erotically. No young woman is fit to keep house until she's learned how to properly strip!"

"Ohhh that pole looks like SOOO much fun," spoke Princess Stacy. "However do you do it? Please let me try!"

"Be my guest," said the dancing young lady as she moved aside to let the Princess have her turn at the pole.

Moving forward, Princess Stacy grasped the pole and began to enthusiastically hump it. She was over-eager perhaps or maybe just a bit too clumsy because as she gyrated her pelvis against the pole, her virginity was instantly pierced. The Princess cried out, falling to the floor in a swoon.

Gasping in fear, the young stripper ran to the head of the stairs and called for help. Eventually someone came running to her call of distress. It happened to be the jester. He burst into the tower room and fainted dead away at the sight of blood. When he fell to the floor at the Princess's feet, the half-dressed stripper had to start screaming yet again for assistance.

A young maid appeared and saw the fallen Princess lying upon the floor. Soon she had summoned the whole household to the top of the tower, including the Palace Physicians. "The young Princess has just lost her cherry!" exclaimed Physician Kyle. "We must do whatever we can to awaken her." They smacked her asscheeks, poured freezing water on her face, tickled her feet, and everything else they could think of to possibly rouse the Princess. Yet no matter what they tried, Princess Stacy remained deeply asleep.

Meanwhile a messenger was sent at once to summon the King and Queen. They arrived home on horseback, only to find that their daughter had fallen into a deep slumber and would not awaken. The Physicians had lain the Princess down upon her Royal bed which was embroidered with gold and silver thread.

"She looks like she's just sleeping," said the Queen as she kissed her daughter's cheek. She covered Princess Stacy with a blanket and stayed right by her side.

"We must let her rest in peace and soon the hour of her awakening shall arrive," said the King to his wife as he commanded all the Physicians to leave dear Princess Stacy's chamber.

It was then that the good Fairy Delphina heard of Princess Stacy's misfortune and arrived at the Palace to see her goddaughter. The King met Fairy Delphina as she entered the Palace. "You did well to let our little Princess rest quietly in peace. She shall sleep for at least a hundred years or so, but fear not..."

"When the time comes for the Princess to awake, she will not be alone as she would be distressed to find herself orphaned and abandoned in this Grand Palace," said Fairy Delphina as she touched her tiny wand upon everyone and everything within the Palace. One by one they all fell sleeping, from the jester to the Great King himself. Even the Princess's tiny pet dog and her dear little furry kitten had drifted off into a deep sleep.

"No one will awaken until the very same moment as the Princess, so they will all be present when she needs them," Fairy Delphina spoke. In a final wave of magic, the Fairy Delphina saw to it that great briars grew high around the Palace, protecting it so neither man nor beast could find the passage. They grew and grew, until only the very tops of the towers could be seen from a distance. The good Fairy had done her work quite well, and now the Princess could sleep peacefully for at least one hundred years with no fear of intrusive visits.

About one hundred years later, a young Princess from a nearby Kingdom happened to be riding in the countryside which lay next to the tangled forest where the Grand Palace lay hidden. "What are those towers I see pushing up from those twisted briars?" asked the beautiful dark-haired Princess.

The Princess Kim's companion answered, "It is only an old castle that is haunted by ghosts."

Another companion spoke up to say, "A great ogre lives there. He carries off all the little children he can snatch. And he takes them home for his afternoon snack."

A peasant shook his head, knowing all the other answers were wrong. "Your Highness, long ago I heard tell that in the yonder castle there is Princess, the most beautiful in all the land, with long blond hair and ruby-red lips. She's lain asleep there for many, many years, until the very day she is awakened by her true love's kiss," the peasant said.

At those words, Princess Kim felt as though her body and soul were set aflame. She believed that it was she who was destined to awaken the beloved sleeping Princess and decided at that very moment that she would go to the Grand Palace and see this beautiful slumbering Princess for herself.

She lept down from her horse and made a mad dash toward the woods. Her companions called out for Princess Kim to come back at once, but the Princess ran boldly on. As Princess Kim was running toward the briars, the great trees, shrubs, and brambles all untangled themselves as though to allow her to enter as if by magic. It wasn't long at all until she had found herself standing right outside the old castle. Thankfully she wasn't being followed by any of her companions as they had all gotten lost when attempting to enter the tangled undergrowth which surrounded the Great Palace.

Princess Kim entered the castle as she pushed aside the ivy which hung as a green curtain at the door of the entryway. "Hello, hello! Is anyone here?" Kim called out as her voice echoed back to her.

As Princess Kim entered the great hall of the Palace, the room was dreadfully silent, but by no means was it empty. All around her were the stiff bodies of men and women, all of them caught up in what appeared to be some sort of strange Sleeping Sickness.

Princess Kim continued onward through the Palace until she had reached the marble steps leading to the upper floors of the castle. Once on the second floor, she walked from room to room, seeing more sleeping people, including the King. "Very curious," she said as she made her way though the luxurious rooms of the castle.

She walked down an immense hall until she arrived at the bathing chamber at it's end. There she found a great bathroom lined with mirrors. And there upon it's floor was a pool-sized tub containing fresh, bubbling bath water scented like the sweetest roses. "Wow, don't mind if I do," said the beautiful dark-haired Princess with a smirk as she took off all her clothes and sunk down into the fragrant, refreshing water.

Princess Kim washed her body from head-to-toe, played with all the kinky bath toys, and pleasured herself in the water time and time again. When it was time to step out of the tub, she was astonished to discover a lovely gown made of gorgeous satin with matching underclothing formed of the finest black lace. "Sexy," said Princess Kim as she stood before the mirror and tried the garments on.

Stepping into the corridor, the Princess continued on her quest. The very next door revealed a chamber panelled in white and gold, and there upon the bed before her was a perfect vision of loveliness. Princess Kim parted the delicate, filmy curtains to reveal Princess Stacy who lay sleeping upon a pile of satin pillows.

Amazed at Princess Stacy's beauty, Princess Kim fell to her knees at her bedside. Watching her closely, Princess Kim could clearly see Princess Stacy's chest rise and fall as she breathed. To the great happiness of Princess Kim, she discovered that the sleeping Princess was not dead, just sleeping. "Thank heavens you are alive," said Princess Kim, pressing her lips softly against the upper curve of Princess Stacy's breast which was revealed by her low-cut gown.

With that single kiss, the spell was broken, and beautiful Princess Stacy looked into the dark eyes of Princess Kim. "Is it you, my one true love?" asked Stacy. "Why did it take you so long to get here? I've been laying here for YEARS, and I probably have bed sores now!"

Princess Kim only laughed, charmed by the blond Princess's beauty, and tugged Princess Stacy closer to kiss her more thoroughly this time. They kissed and talked for hours. Then they gazed at each other with longing and ended up making love for the greater part of the evening. "The whole time I was sleeping I dreamed of you. How you would come to me... kiss me... and make passionate love to me over and over again!" Princess Stacy said to Princess Kim.

Meanwhile the rest of the Palace had awakened with Princess Stacy. The King opened his eyes and asked for his Royal Supper before he died of hunger. The Queen, who had dropped asleep while giving the jester a blow job, awakened to find her mouth all stuffed with cock. Even though the entire Palace had slept for about one hundred years, there was little that had truly changed.

Finally Princess Kim and Princess Stacy emerged into the hallway fully dressed. Taking her beloved Princess by the hand, Princess Kim went in search of her true love's parents. They found the King upon his throne in the Great Hall along with the Queen and the jester. "O' King and Queen, it is I who awakened your daughter with true love's kiss, and this night I should like to ask for her hand in marriage," spoke Princess Kim.

"And so it shall be," agreed the King, smiling at Princess Kim and his beloved daughter. "You shall be married at once. The Queen and I want nothing more than to see our daughter happy."

"I think I've made her VERY happy," said Princess Kim as she was smirking mischieviously at Princess Stacy.

"Ahhh, then it shall be, you will be wed tomorrow evening here within the Grand Palace. And because the curse has been lifted, I shall have many stripper's poles erected. Strippers shall cum from far and wide to the celebration, and a great orgy will be held in honor of the wedding of my dear Princess Stacy!" announced the King.

"Yayyy!" yelled out Princess Stacy as her bountiful bosoms bounced up and down.

There upon her chest was a rose-colored tattoo in the shape of Princess Kim's kiss which would forever mark the place upon her breast where true love's kiss had touched upon her fair skin. Gazing at Princess Stacy's boobies, Kim was entranced. "Are you and my daughter already sleeping together?" asked the King.

"Ohhhh yes... Your daughter is one hot mama with a to-die-for sexy body. I just couldn't keep my hands (and my other parts) off her," Princess Kim told the King with a wink.

The King just grinned knowingly, calling for his attendants to get the stripping poles ready as well as many strippers that could be gathered. There would be a great celebration tomorrow evening, along with a Royal wedding. "Ohhh and one more thing," the King added. "We all get to live happily ever after."

THE END


End file.
